LEE-MOX
The LEE-MOX The LEE-MOX are a friendly species of alien in the SEP sector this species look like Humans but that is their hiding they morph into creatures that look like white translucent gel fiqures 8 feet high. They live in space station like domes that scatter their planets. The LEE-MOX only inhabit three planets currently. (Tee-lun-Oh-See-Hun). The LEE-MOX religion is based on the one figure of LuN-LAn (Lul-La). The LuN-LAn is a Giant Red dragon that rules a force over the universe. This force gives the LEE-MOX the abillity to have the strength of 5 men and have an apparent 5 lives (Like a cat). The story of how the LEE-MOX can morph into humans is the legend of long ago when The LEE-MOX sacrificed 5 men to their all might LuN-LAn and the LuN-LAn refused this offer and instead gave the LEE-MOX the lives of these 5 men and the abillity to morph into another being called human. The LEE-MOX are a amazing race with many features find more information below. The LEE-MOX (Body and features) The LEE-MOX are a truly amazing species with many features below you will se the picture of the LEE-MOX emporor: This is emporor KuLanSU He is a retired general of the LEE-MOX rupublic army. As you can see the LEE-MOX are a very skinny species with a long neck and small head Below you will se a picture of an average LEE-MOX. This is an average LEE-MOX. As you can see there is a very distinct nose on the LEE-MOX This nose is only used for scent. The LEE-MOX may only breath through their skin the mouth is only for speech. When the LEE-MOX morph into humans they are very pale and look almost as white as ghosts. Below you will find a female LEE-MOX in Human morph. This is the emporors wife LEcuSunSU As you can see they are very pale and will all have brown hair in human morph. Religon The LEE-MOX religon is based around a single charecter: LuN-LAn. The LuN-LAn Is a giant Red dragon that controls a force over the whole universe. The LEE-MOX berlive that the Red dragon contols when stars explode and when nubulas are formed. They belive that the Giant red dragon lives in an alternate universe full of love and goodness and that when you die you appear in that universe in spirit form. This alternate world is called NUbuaNcA-NAbuaNcA wich means World of Good Hope. The way you get to the world of good hope is protecting the LEE-MOX race and its inhabitants and keeping love and peace on the planets of the LEE-MOX. This may explain why robbery has not happened on LEE-MOX since the Time of No-Sins Wich is wen the LuN-LAn gave the opritunity for the LEE-MOX to live in peace and harmony by signing the LucaSFuMaaaN-LucM (Treaty of Peace). The LucaSFuMaaaN-LucM is a treaty where all sinners would be banished to CaTonCa-CAtM (The home planet core) Where they would stay forever. The LEE-MOX belive anyone who is unpure (Has sinned) deserves to die on the CaTonCa-CAtM so they are banished there to work untill they die where they will be buried on the planatary core. Exess information The LEE-MOX have not been discovered by any race so they remain unkown in the galaxy. The Astarians were once about to find the LEE-MOX but they passed on discovering that solar system due to a large meteor field blocking their way. They signed the solar system uninhabited and moved on. Conclusion The LEE-MOX are one of the most complicated interseting races in the galaxy and are kind and friendly. Though they have not been found and belive they are out of reach of communication of any other empire being in the far outskirts of the Irregular Galxy we all inhabit. (Updated 8/2/12) Category:SEP